Emberblaze Moves On?
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Find out if Emberblaze moves on within the clan, and the new choices she makes.


Emberblaze Moves On?

CrystalClan:

Leader: Silverstar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Deputy: Swiftwing- black and white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Runningpaw

Medicine cat: Juniperwing- white tom with orange rings around his tail with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Songflight- toriteshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Jaggedtalon- black and gray tom with green eyes, with a twisted front claw on his right paw.

Squrrielfang- toriteshell she-cat with sandy-golden face and amber eyes. Apprentice: Moonpaw

Fernleaf- toritishell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Lionpaw (Took over the apprentices training since Emberblaze is expecting kits)

Darkfang- black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Spottedfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Berrybreeze- red tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Mistystream- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Bramblepelt- molted dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw

Ivyclaw-pale gray tom with yellow eyes, and black tabby markings.

Mouseflower- black and gray she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudfoot- white tom with gray tabby markings and yellow eyes.

Snowflower- soild white long haired she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Runningpaw- toriteshell she-kit with blue eyes.

Blackpaw- black tom with yellow eyes.

Moonpaw- silver and white she-kit with blue eyes.

Lionpaw- golden brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Emberblaze- black she-kit with dark amber eyes almost red. (Mother of Berrybreezes kits: Twilightkit; golden she-cat with white stripes, and blue eyes. Bluekit; blue-gray tom with green eyes and black paws. Morningkit; golden tabby she-kit with gray eyes and white stripes like Twilightkit. & Wolfkit; Light gray tom with a darker belly and blue eyes.)

Featherstorm- dapple she-cat with amber eyes. (Expecting Cloudfoot's kits)

Jaguarclaw- spotted golden tabby she- cat with green eyes. (Mother of Bramblepelt's kit(s): Jaykit; white tom with red eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Foxface- red tom with white under belly, muzzel, and green eyes.

Brightflower- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

OceanClan:

Leader:

Grazestar: sandy brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

Riverheart: blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver paws.

Medicine Cat:

Shellpelt: cream colored she-cat with pink patches and green eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Dapplefoot: dapple tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Snakeclaw: black and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sweetflower: pink she-cat with green eyes.

Nightbreeze: gray and white tabby tom with a black face and paws and amber eyes.

Brackenstripe: golden brown and silver tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Bloompaw

Grassfur: molted brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Bloompaw: red tabby she-cat with pink tabby markings and pink eyes.

Whiskerpaw: white tom with green eyes and black tips on his ears.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Firecloud: red she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Dapplefoot's kit(s): Clawkit; molted tom with white paws, and speckal black fur making it look if he has claw marks on his face.)

Tallfur: gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Nightbreeze's kits)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Redbush- red tabby tom with green eyes.

LightClan:

Leader:

Gardenstar: Toriteshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Deputy:

Stonetail: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Molepelt: molted gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sunpetal: golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Tigerfoot: orange tom with white tabby markings and green eyes.

Oneclaw: long haired white tom, with a gray face and stripped tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Graypaw

Brightstorm: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white nose.

Sparrowfang: blue-gray tom with white stripe running from his nose to his tail tip and green eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw

Flowerstream: beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes and black paws. Apprentice: Darkpaw

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Darkpaw: Black and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Longpaw: Pale gray tom with green eyes and a battle scar on his muzzel.

Graypaw: Darker gray she-cat with green eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Russetleaf: Toriteshell tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes. (Mother of Stonetail's kit's: Juniperkit; cream colored she-kit with yellow eyes, Windkit; spotted golden tom with amber eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

None

SkyClan:

Leader:

Poolstar: blue-gray she-cat with silver tabby markings and blue eyes. Apprentice: Stormpaw

Deputy:

Midnightclaw: Soild black she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Lilyface: Golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Fuzzyfur: Fluffy black and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw

Runningfoot: red tom with gray paws and green eyes.

Pebblestem: light gray she-cat with pink eyes.

Hopestream: pink she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Mudclaw: Dark brown tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes.

Graywing: Dark gray tom, with blue eyes and white paws.

Brokenclaw: white and gray tom with a broken claw on his right paw and green eyes.

Goursefang: molted tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pigeonflight: light sandy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafpetal: toriteshell she-cat with long front claws, and green eyes. Apprentice: Shinepaw

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Grasspaw: Green and black tom with yellow eyes.

Shinepaw: Bright golden she-cat with brighter amber eyes.

Willowpaw: Black and white tom with gray muzzel and green eyes.

Stormpaw: Blue-gray she-cat with white under belly and blue eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Brindleheart: Dark gray she-cat with white patched and yellow eyes. (Mother of Goursefang's kit(s): Brightkit; dark gray she-kit with toriteshell patches and beautiful green eyes, & Icekit; Silver and white she-kit with icey blue eyes and blue-gray paws.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Brownbelly: long haired dark brown tom with red eyes. (Oldest SkyClan cat)

Gingertail: Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Whitefur: white tom with purple eyes.

The death of Bluepelt was shocking to many cat's and it stung Emberblaze in her heart, but she had fallen for Berrybreeze after all and after ten moons of Bluepelt's death she had his four beautiful kits: Twilightkit, Bluekit, Morningkit, and Wolfkit were healthy and only five moons old. That night, Emberblaze fell asleep before any of the other queens. A meadow opened infront of her and Emberblaze was face to face with Bluepelt once more, "Become deputy, when Swiftwing becomes a normal warrior in two moons. Or the jaguar will ruin the clan." Another message from StarClan? Why? Shaking her head Emberblaze started to dream about beingin the forest once more, hunting, patroling and fighting for her clan. A strange scent filled her nose, could it really be him? Thistelstar? The leader who lead CrystalClan long before the Silverstar's parents were even born. She only knew his scent because Thistelstar was said to carry the scent of blood. A dirty old gray-white tom padded over to her "Emberblaze, I have some things to teach you.." He growled, she wasnt afraid of him, but she did want to learn from him. Her heart only belonged to Berrybreeze now, she was ready to learn from one of the strongest leaders in CrystalClan history. Would this be a mistake? Or what was it better?

Yea yea I know it was short tell me watcha think! :D


End file.
